degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Music Opinions
So I don't know about any of you, but music is basically my life. I check the Billboard every week and root for my favorites like an uber-dork. So, below I will list the top 50 songs for this week and then my opinions on them and then you guys can comment your opinions on them. Easy enough? GO! 50. The Other Side- Jason Derulo: Meh it has a good beat but I don't love it 49. Sweet Nothing- Calvin Harris: LOVE this song and always have <3 48. Downtown- Lady Antebellum: For a country song it's okay but it gets annoying 47. Carry On- Fun.: This song is adorbs and it always makes me so happy 46. Pirate Flag- Kenny Chesney: WTF never heard it just looked it up the lyrics make no sense, it's terrible 45. Rich as F**k- Lil Wayne: Uh yeah this song is like worse than terrible 44. Cups (When I'm Gone)- Anna Kendrick: this song is annoying af and the stupid cup dance or whatever JUST NO 43. Troublemaker- Olly Murs: Hated this song at first but now i'm addicted, i love his voice! 42. Scream & Shout: Will.I.Am: Hated this song too but now its awesome 41. Clarity- Zedd: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG this song is soooooo beautiful and sweet and amazing GAH 40. Fine China- Chris Brown: I like the music but his voice is just ew 39. Gentleman- Psy: .......................................................no 38. Harlem Shake- Bauuer: Love the videos not the song 37. Sail- AWOLNATION: Yessssssssss this song is beautimous 36. I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift: The only thing I don't like is her "oh's" in the chorus, otherwise great 35. Alive- Krewella: love this song and the music and the lyrics and the voice and everything 34. Daylight- Maroon 5: Didn't enjoy this song until recently, now it's pretty good 33. Bugatti- Ace Hood: This is the epitome of what bad music is 32. Mama's Broken Heart- Miranda Lambert: For a country song it's very good, kinda funny actually 31. Locked Out of Heaven- Bruno Mars: Overplayed, i'm so sick of it 30. Here's to Never Growing Up- Avril Lavigne: OH JEEZ THIS IS MEH JAM LOVE MEH GURL AVRIL!! <3333333 29. Get Your Shine On- Florida Georgia Line: Actually I kinda like this song, they have sexy voices 28. Ho Hey- The Lumineers: Another overplayed song, liked it at first but now it's annoying 27. Bad- Wale: Ummmmm this is kinda creepy, so no ew 26. Next to Me- Emeli Sande: Just shoot me in the face please 25. 22- Taylor Swift: I enjoy this song a lot 24. #Beautiful- Mariah Carey: I hate her a lot but this song isn't that bad 23. Highway Don't Care- Tim McGraw- Not even Taylor could save this song 22. Love Me- Lil Wayne: It's impossible for him to make an actual good song, I swear 21. Power Trip- J Cole: I like dhis first song better this one is boring 20. #ThatPOWER- Will.I.Am: Even though I hate most of Justin Bieber's music this song is freakin sweet 19. Boys Round Here- Blake Shelton: Nononononononononononoonononononoewwwwwwwwwwww 18. Wagon Wheel- Darius Rucker: *pukes and then passes out* 17. Suit & Tie- Justin Timberlake: Starting to get on my nerves a little but I still like it 16. My Songs Know...- Fall Out Boy: This song is pure magic and perfection GAH love them 15. Get Lucky- Daft Punk: I hate the guys voice, if someone else sang it I would love it, it's just okay 14, Started From the Bottom- Drake (JIMMEHHHH): Love this song<3 the only rapper I like besides Nicki Minaj 13. Feel This Moment- Pitbull: Why must he steal everyone's songs? I liked the song from the 80's & this is trash 12. The Way- Ariana Grande: If anyone else sang this I would hate it but her voice is just so angelic and godly ZOMG 11. Heart Attack- Demi Lovato: DEMIIIII<333333 This song is just...the feels<3 10. Cruise- Florida Georgia Line: How about no, plus their band name is stupid haha 9. I Love It- Icona Pop: This song is so good I can't stand still when it's on omhg you have no idea! 8. Radioactive- Imagine Dragons: These are my bbys gah so perf<3 7. Thrift Shop- Macklemore: I'm gonna pop some tags! How could you not love this song? 6. Come & Get It- Selena Gomez: I told myself I wouldn't like this song BUT i LOVE IT!!!! Dammit I had one job! 5. Stay- Rihanna: This is a masterpiece<3 4. When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars : GTFO *barfs* WHY CRUEL WORLD???? 3. Mirrors- Justin Timberlake: Im starting to not hate this song like before but it sounds exactly like Cry Me A River. 2. Just Give Me A Reason- P!nk: My queen<3 Such a great song GET TO SEE HER LIVE HELLZ YEAH! 1. Can't Hold Us- Macklemore: This song makes me wanna shove forks it my ear, Such a disappointment since their first song is amazing. Category:Blog posts